Lenris Akiyama
5220dc3a2deaf4b22216e8eecc2f37b11289533111 full.jpg 'Behaviour/Personality' Well to be honist is a lot of ways lenris is like his brother. he likes to joke and he will kick ass. Bur the thing different with him is he will not fight unless he has too. Being much more merciful than his big brother and being almost just as powerful. But like said. He would rather talk things out than rush into a fight, and even if he does go into a fght, he would go out of his way not to harm thim badly, well unless his life depended on it. Other than that his actuall personality is a bit of a goof ball, as well as a cluts, triping over shit and just on his own feet, even running into stuff. He is just like any other 16 year old, just starting adult life, and thinks he cant be hurt. They he has now friends to see his true side, for around everyone at school he quiet and a bit of a shy person. But if he had people to talk to they would see how he trully is. 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'What district do you live in?' On the border of 2 and 3 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Rock star. 'Fighting Style' Aikido is a Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba as a synthesis of his martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Aikido is often translated as "the Way of unifying (with) life energy"or as "the Way of harmonious spirit. Ueshiba's goal was to create an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury.Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidōka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. Ninjutsu is the martial art, strategy, and tactics of unconventional warfare and guerrilla warfare as well as the art of espionage purportedly practiced by the shinobi (commonly known outside of Japan as ninja).While there are several styles of modern ninjutsu, the historical lineage of these styles is disputed. Some schools and masters claim to be the only legitimate heir of the art, but ninjutsu is not centralized like modernized martial arts such as judo or karate. Togakure-ryū claims to be the oldest recorded form of ninjutsu, and claims to date past the 1500s. T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movementToday, t'ai chi ch'uan has spread worldwide. Most modern styles of t'ai chi ch'uan trace their development to at least one of the five traditional schools: Chen, Yang, Wu (Hao), Wu, and Sun. Sword Arms: Learn from his brother Ayperos, Lenris is able to use his arms as if they were an extension of himself, as if his arms were a sword. Haveing his incredable speed Lenriss is able to use this effectivly. Holding his fingers straight out he even jabbs as if hs arms were swords, but the difference is that he puts in alittle Dim mak style in it. Jabbing only at accupuncture pionts. This meaning that he doesn't have to use chi at all. and what he hits could mean either your paralized.. Or can kill with just a few well aimed pokes. Though using the sword arms takes chi, haveing to build chi in his arms so that it doesn't hurt for the object doesnt touch his arm for the blade like chi cuts before it touches, not only this but the chi in his arms puts almost a cutting edge, meaning that doing so his arms can actually cut skin as if it was a sword. Using enough chi and his peak human speed would even be able to cut some metals. Fearless Fighting :Fearless Parkour is a system grounded in flight fundamentals. Flight Fundamentals include all of the basic movements needed in a chase or escape scenario. Flight training is a commonly overlooked aspect of self-defense and Mixed Martial Arts training. Fearless Fighting takes a more traditional approach to Parkour, the efficancy in moving from point A to point B. Our philosophy is to make simple movements complex in order for the complex to become simple. Through repetition and focus the classes will emphasize on balance, coordination, and agility. Our sessions will be held both indoors and outdoors and will include such techniques as: precision jumps and landings, vaulting, and wall training. 'Perks'( 4) * Peak Human Speed:'Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. *'Peak Human Reflexes:'''The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They would stand a small chance against super-speed foes, can dodge multiple gunfire with ease, etc. Captain America once stated that he was able to dodge gunfire because he was able to see "faster" than the bullets. '''Peak Human Combat:This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. Peak Human Strength:Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 1000lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc tumblr_mlm1a9n3RK1qaci0co1_500.gif tumblr_mmqumjLvCu1rmbhf9o1_500.gif 'Abilities' Flash Fighting:Lenris with his incredible speed uses it with his fighting.. Being able to send out a series of punches and kicks within a few seconds. In the blink of an eye Lenris would have already sent out several punches and kicks. 'Weapon of Choice' After returning from the shinto realm Lenris has started using the retactable spear/bostaff he had in his room, training with it as well as putting alittle parcore in with it. The weapon can retact and extend much like densukes bo staff in the shinto realm but not as small or big. Italso has an electical chare through the tip of it, like that of ayperos swords. Other than that he keeps knives all over his body. 'Means of Transportation' The newest jetcycle that was releast to the puplic. Right now Lenris hasn't had the chance to see what its all about, but all he know is the he loves it. A gift from his dad for no reason. Unlike other models this one has three settings, first it looks like any other bike. Second the weels will form into the bike making it hover, and the third is jet, making it be able to go at its max speed. But he wont push it to far due to how dangerous it is... The helmet is also conected through to the bike, as well as the helmet haveing a gps tht will come up on the viser. But like said, Lenris know little about it, but in time he will learn more about it and make a few additives of his own to it. But for now he's just enjoying the ride. For te past 2 years Lenris has done a few modifications to his bike. One thing is with the metal flaps on the back, and replaced them with a stronger metal, and made them into weapons that with a flip of a switch he can have the flaps come out and based on his speed is what they can slice. The second thing is voice recagnition, insead of pressing a button he can say what he wants in to do, either through the bike or through his phone, and it being only programed to his voice so that now other people can't use it at all. Allies/Enemies Aiden Nagara- Friend and basicly a boss to him in the gang. Yukina Saito- Met along with Aiden. Danny "Daniel" Chan- A rather stange one that Lenris met while racing. Ayperos Akiyama-His big brother, the one the one person that he look up too. 'Background' Lenris Akiyama was born on October 31, 2136. from the time he could stand he was put into training school rainging from martal arts all around the world. Not only was he consumed in this, but also being trained by his father.. From the time he started his parents know that he would be just like his brother Ayperos Akiyama, and this brought up concerns, for as long as they knew him Ayperos had a darkness in him, but this wasn't the case for Lenris. He showed signs of a merifull fighter, not wanting to harm others unless forced too. In fact, most of his teachers hated him for that, but he was a really good student, being able to learn stuff rather quickly and haveing the desire to learn mor and more. Like his brother he has a high amount of chi and has been able to use it since he was a small child. And comeing home and training with his father also helps the matter. Lenris is a ver gifted child, not only was he trained in martal art, but his dad also taught him alot about science, and he even crafted his own weapon when he was 9 years old. A spear, that could extend and retact with but a push of a butten. He uses it sometimes, but not on people. Also he has made liveing at hois house much easyer for his parents, haveing made all the lights in his home voice activated, and an electronic locking system for the doors and windows. In other words Lenris is a bit of a wis kid, he likes tinkering with things to make them better, much like his broth, but instead of weapons he like to work on simple things like electronics :watches, cellphones, Ex. But it doesn't stop there, Lenris is also a very good vocalist, He had taken up singing when he was but a small child and practices in his spare time. He is currently attending school, making staight A's and all his teachers love hime, sometimes even let him teach the class, but thats not what he wants to do. If it came down to it, he would want to take his carreer into singing, make a band and a name for himseld, but school is number one at the moment, giveing it full 120% and thats how it will stay till he gets out. Things went really well for Lenris when he gratuated, had a girlfriend that lived with him his parents as well as finally seeing his brother for the first time in years and this stayed that way for a few years but then everything started to fall apart.. First with his girlfriend Yuno leaving without a word. And if that wasn't enough the same day his parents where killed by a man only know as D, the same man that tried to kill Ayperos and his fiance, but only killed his wife to be. Ayperos wouldn't let lenris get in the middle of it though for he feared of loosing him as well. Ayperos was able to kill the man though and everything seemed fine after that. Untill they both went to the shinto realm.. There Lenris found out what ayperos trully had inside him, the darkness that twisted his mind. And apon finding him, had a choice. Beat his brother, or die. Sadly Lenris beat his brother.. Ran his sword right through him, leaving his body back in the shinto realm. Lenris comes back with a sunken heart but moved on with the two months he had. Now head of Akiyama Industries. And A rising rock star with his band FACT. Lenris had been gone for many years, but in fact he had been traveling the world along with his band playing as well as honing his skills as he has free time.. But something told him that it had been long enough and its now time to come back. 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 7 *Ark 7 Episode 32 :Gym Class! *Ark 7 Episode 33: Hoverbike Frenzy *Ark 7 Episode 35: Happy birthday Keyth *Ark 7 Episode 37: A Party and a Plan *Ark 7 Episode 39: After School Activites *Ark 7 Episode 40: Steal my Bike? I think not. Ark 8 *Ark 8 Episode 39: Lenris and Yuno Ark 9 * =Ark 7 Episode 40: Steal my Bike? I think not.= 'APPROVED BY' Windchimer94 (talk) 02:35, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Teikoku-Ryu Category:Akiyama family Category:Vigilante